The invention relates to a stator for an electric machine, and to an electric machine, and to a method for producing a stator.
DE 10 2012 224 153 A1 has disclosed a stator of an electric machine, in the case of which an insulating lamination and an interconnect disk are arranged axially on a lamination stack. The stator is for example enwound with needle windings, wherein the individual sub-coils are connected to one another by means of connecting wires at the outer circumference of the interconnect disk. Here, the entire winding is wound continuously in unipartite fashion by means of a single winding wire.
For safety-critical electric motor applications, for example in power steering systems, the intrinsic safety of such electrical windings is a recurrent point of discussion. Here, there is the risk that, in the event of damage to the insulating lacquer of the winding wire, for example, a short circuit of the winding can arise, which leads to blockage of the electric motor. It is sought to eliminate such a risk by means of the solution according to the invention.